prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Sika Anoa'i
Sika Anoa'i (5 de Abril de 1945) é um wrestler prossional samoano aposentado. Ele é um membro da família de wrestling renomeada a Família Anoa'i. Carreira Sika se uniu com seu irmão Afa para formar a equipe tag do samoanos selvagem. Eles se uniram em várias promoções, incluindo WWF e Centro-Sul. Em 1979, eles assinaram com a World Wrestling Federation (agora World Wrestling Entertainment). Junto com Afa, Sika segurou o WWF Tag Team Championship em três ocasiões. Eles ganharam seu primeiro título na WWF ao derrotar a equipe de Ivan Putski e Tito Santana em 12 de abril de 1980. Os samoanos silvestres mantidos os cintos para quase quatro meses antes de perdê-los para Bob Backlund e Pedro Morales em agosto 9. O título foi desocupado no dia seguinte, no entanto, porque Backlund já detinha o WWF Championship e não podia defender os dois títulos. Um torneio foi realizado para selecionar os novos campeões, e Wild Samoans derrotou Tony Garea e Rene Goulet para recuperar os cintos. Depois de perder o título para Garea e Rick Martel, os samoanos selvagens deixou a WWF para competir em Bill Watts 'Wrestling Mid-South. Eles ganharam o campeonato da equipe do Tag três vezes antes de deixar a promoção de lutar na National Wrestling Alliance território Mid-Atlantic 's. Enquanto estava lá, os samoanos selvagens derrotou os Freebirds fabuloso para ganhar o NWA Nacional Tag Team Championship. Sika e Afa logo deixou a promoção e desocupou o campeonato. Após a sua passagem pelo NWA, os samoanos selvagens voltou para a WWF. Eles ganharam seu terceiro e último WWF Tag Team Championship em 8 de Março de 1983 por derrotar Jules Strongbow e Joe Scarpa. Quatro dias depois, Sika sofreu uma lesão durante um jogo. Como resultado, ele foi forçado a tirar uma folga enquanto seu sobrinho Samula Anoa'i ajudou a defender o título em seu lugar. Depois Afa deixou a WWF, Sika se uniu com Kamala e foi gerido por The Wizard até Mr. Fuji assumiu a gestão da equipe. Sika também encabeçou o 03 de outubro de 1987 edição do Main Event da noite de sábado contra Hulk Hogan. Em 27 mar 1988 Sika foi uma parte da batalha campal na WrestleMania IV, mas ele não ganhou. Anoa'i também apareceu ao lado de Roddy Piper e outros lutadores WWF em 1987 no filme Body Slam. Em 1988, a Sika uniram-se com um outro parente, Kokina (mais conhecido como Yokozuna). A dupla lutou como uma tag team em Wrestling Federation Continental e eram geridos por Alan Martin. No 23 de março de 2007 edição da WWE Friday Night Smackdown, foi anunciado que Afa e Sika seria introduzido no WWE Hall of Fame como parte da Classe de 2007. Em 31 de março de 2007, os samoanos selvagens foram empossados no WWE Hall of Fame pelo filho de Afa, Samu, eo filho de Sika, Matt. Sika e Afa Agora, execute o Centro de Treinamento Selvagem samoano, uma escola de wrestling que produziu esses alunos como Umaga e Batista, Rikishi, Billy Kidman, Chris Kanyon ... Em março de 2002, Sika sofreu cabeça e ferimentos no rosto, quando um caminhão bateu a cerveja carro perto de Pensacola, Florida. Em 1999, a Sika iniciou uma promoção de wrestling independente em Pensacola, Fl chamado XW 2000, junto com seus co-fundadores e membros originais, Sam Anoai aka Samu, Matt Anoai (aka Rosey aka Roz), Steve Savage, Maxwel E Payne, Eddie Pitman aka Chefe Garra de Ferro, Rick Lamb aka Senhor Humongous (com o Gerenciador de Mike "Romeo" Flynn), Chris Cody, Deuce Mason entre uma infinidade de jovens talentos, cuja missão era ajudar a Comunidade e organizações sem fins lucrativos através da angariação de fundos / Pro Wrestling Eventos . De 1999 até 2008, a promoção teve uma temporada de sucesso, juntamente com a WWE, a AWA, WWA, WXW e NWA Legends e Superstars como Don Fargo, Rikishi, Luna Vachon, Gangrel, The Island Boyz Ekmo (aka Umaga) e Kimo (aka Rosey / Roz), Grandmaster Sexay e Black Pearl, entre outros. XW 2000 também contou com bastantes Legends e estrelas independentes, como Doctor X, Bobby Boneca (ex-estrela da WWE) Gino Galento / Wendy G Kennedy (aposentado Pro Wrestler virou ator e Anteriormente conhecido como Fabuloso Fabio) BAD (aka Bolo), Pesado B , D Ray 3000 (anteriormente conhecido como Don Crise e Kid Crise), Ron Fargo, Steve Fury, James Ryker, Cameron Geada, Billy Rayz, Scotty Rayz, Sirus LaVaye (aka Sr. Omega), DJ Pringle, Jerry Reiner (anteriormente conhecido como 123 Kidd eo Sr. Electricidade) Chris Tighe, Big E e Miss Fogo só para citar alguns artistas talentosos ... Desde 2010 XW 2000 run Mostra com o mesmo propósito nobre a partir do seu primeiro dia da criação, que é a de ajudar a Comunidade com a família orientada Pro Wrestling Mostra para o Fundo disparada de eventos para nossos veteranos de guerra e ajudar a Comunidade em geral, em toda a Florida Panhandle. Vida Pessoal Um dos 4 filhos, Sika mudou para os Estados Unidos quando ele tinha 14. Seu pai era um pastor e foi transferido para San Francisco. Para ajudar a alimentar sua família, Sika entrou para a Marinha Mercante. Eventualmente, ele seguiu o exemplo de Afa e começou a lutar profissionalmente. Sika tem dois filhos, Matthew e Leati Joseph. Matt é um lutador profissional, que lutou brevemente na WWE sob o nome "Rosey". Ele atualmente trabalha fora do All Japan Pro Wrestling. Leati Jr., que atende pelo apelido, Joe, jogou futebol americano universitário para Georgia Tech 2003-2006. Joe também seguiu o legado da família e entrou no círculo quadrado, trabalhando para WWE sob o nome de Roman Reigns. Ele e seu irmão Afa estão relacionados com boxeador David Tua. Move-set :Finishers *Samoan drop *Stomach vice :Signatures *Headbutt *Multiple suplex variations *German *Snap *Super Managers *Skandor Akbar *Lou Albano *Ole Anderson *Brother Ernest Angel *Abdullah Farouk Jr. *Mr. Fuji *Ben Flaherty *King Curtis Iaukea *Ernie Ladd *Alan Martin *Saul Weingeroff *Harvey Wippleman Títulos e Conquistas :Cauliflower Alley Club *Other honoree (1997) :World Wrestling Council *WWC North American Tag Team Championship (1x) - com Afa :Continental Wrestling Association *AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (1x) - com Afa :Georgia Championship Wrestling *NWA National Tag Team Championship (1x) -com Afa :Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling *NWA Gulf Coast Tag Team Championship (2x) - com Afa :International Wrestling Alliance *IWA Tag Team Championship (1x) - com Afa :Mid-South Wrestling Association *Mid-South Tag Team Championship (3x) - com Afa :NWA All-Star Wrestling *NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version) (1x) - with Afa :NWA Detroit *NWA Detroit World Tag Team Championship (2x) - com Afa :Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI ranked him # 462 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *PWI ranked him # 93 of the 100 best tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Afa in 2003. :Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame *Class of 2012 - Inducted as a member of the Wild Samoans :Stampede Wrestling *Stampede International Tag Team Championship (2x) - com Afa :World Wrestling Federation *WWE Hall of Fame (Classe de 2007) *WWF World Tag Team Championship (3x) - com Afa Links externos *Perfil dos Wild Samoans na WWE.com *Perfil de Sika Anoa'i na CAGEMATCH.net Categoria:Família Anoa'i Categoria:Wrestlers Samoanos Categoria:WWE Hall Of Famers Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WWE